(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing a vehicle tray from being undesirably being opened by inertia.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Trays for storing objects therein, such as ashtrays and coin trays, are typically provided in vehicles. Generally, a lid is provided on the tray. The lid has a rotating shaft and is elastically biased in the closed direction by a torsion spring. Furthermore, a locking structure, such as a clamp, may be provided to keep the lid closed. When a user pulls the lid, applying sufficient force to overcome the force of the torsion spring, the lid is opened.
When the vehicle either starts or stops suddenly, depending on the orientation of the tray, the lid may be undesirably opened by inertia, and objects may escape from the tray.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.